The research in this proposal is designed to gain the knowledge needed to teach reading optimally and to improve general intelligence through appropriate educational experiences. The research on reading focusses on the acquisition and transfer of spelling-sound correspondences; it asks about the source of difficulty in learning to use correspondences (attention, association, or transfer skills), the value of learning to analyze spoken words into phonemes before learning to use correspondences, the nature of the difficulty with such analysis (attention, memory, perception), and the effectiveness of various exercises in overcoming this difficulty with analysis. Other questions concern the possibility of implicit learning of correspondences. The research on intelligence asks about the existence, development, and teachability of three skills which may underlie intelligent thought. These are: productivity, the ability to retrieve information from memory for purposes unanticipated at the time of encoding or storage; transfer, the tendency to use knowledge of similar situations to solve new problems; and checking, the tendency to consider and evaluate alternative responses before producing one. These issues are examined in adults and children through experiments on retrieval, transfer in learning and problem-solving, and checking in problem-solving and matching tasks.